Talk:Goku vs Superman/@comment-24906386-20140511203317
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! SUPERMAN VS GOKU SUPERMAN Well, it's about time that you and me Got matched for a rap battle Now prepare your ugly face Because I'm going to make your brain rattle! GOKU So, the Universe's greatest heroes Finally meet for a verbal clash? You go first, pajama boy, Either way, I'm kicking your ass SUPERMAN S-S-S-Superman! Up, in this bitch, gonna bring the heat and flip the switch On this punkass, little steroid kid Who's rapping skills ain't worth a shit!! I could save the world, ten thousand times Come back in time and still spit some rhymes! You're not a match of mine, you better get in line This primape punk is past his prime! So bring it, Kakarot Let's see how hard this carrot can spit]. I'm the Man of Steel, and you're looking small, Bro Do you even lift? I fight for truth and justice, what the hell do you even defend? I'll stomp you down into the ground With your little vegetable-named friends You're just gonna stand there and yell, like you do with all your other perps? I wonder how many episodes it'll take for you, to spit your first verse! GOKU Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane?] Nope! Just a reporter in a cape Who's confused about his fame I don't need X-ray vision To see that all of your movies sucked You're invulnerable? Yet, if I threw rock at you You'd be completely fucked! Son Goku coming at you, fool Breaking bones and breaking rules I'll crush your wits with Dragon Fists Then Spirit Bomb your ass to bits! I got them Instant Transmission lines Every single time, I'm busting rhymes I'll school your ass to the sun and back Over 9000 times! Listen up, Clark Kunt You're gonna die once and for all But first, I'll give Lois Lane a pick of my Dragon Balls! SUPERMAN School me?! Ha! You haven't the slightest bit of education And every time you fight, it sound like you've got Massive Constipation! Go ahead, harness your Ki And shoot off all your beams of light Truth is, I'd rather fight your son I bet he'd put up more of a fight! GOKU I was trained by the gods You've no idea of my speed and strength I don't need microscopic vision, when my power pole is the perfect length! Nice speedo and tights I'll bet your sexual preference is a lie You're sure that bullets are the only things That shoot into your eye? SUPERMAN I'm putting my disses together so clever You could never measure the level of pain that I bring! Splittin' and rippin' and servin' and dissin' You'll witness the power of the Kryptonian King! I got laser vision, and perfect precision You're too dumb to even make a decision! Leaping tall buildings, in a single bound You want to face me now? You're going down! You're just a pissed of Guido Who never made the cut for Jersey Shore Oh, and I drained all of Chi-Chi's energy And left her, begging me for more All the Ki in the universe, could never help you to defeat me And your rap skills are even more lamer than Dragonball GT!!!] The American Way is I prevail Facing me - you'll always fail I don't even know, why I rapped When all I had to do was grab your tail! [Goku transforms] GOKU No more delaying what I'm saying This Super Saiyan ain't playing You're just a Solar-powered Pussy Who needs a plentiful slaying! I've got four forms, bitch You can't keep up with my pace! Why don't you make a Super Sneeze And get the hell out of my face! I put gods in their place Break your unstoppable force The laws of physics don't matter When you can fucking Teleport! It's Doomsday for you, Clark Call it a Kryptonite Bomb! I'll send you ass back to Smallville With a KAMEHAME-HA! I prefer a fair fight But I could have killed you just for fun But son, this is only round one Our battle has just begun! WHO WON ?WHO'S NEXT....? Nah just kidding it was rap battle from Chaotic Rap battles, but that guy did pretty good job on both SuperMan and Goku , sadly video is deleted :(